


Pierrot

by clooouuudddd



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: BLACKPINK family feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, book AU, critic! jisoo, idol! jennie, idol! jisoo, writer? jennie, yes we ignore the major character death tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clooouuudddd/pseuds/clooouuudddd
Summary: "You don't show it to the audience what's under that mask. Show me the true face that you were hiding. When in hurt; be in pain. When it's hard; scream.There's nothing shameful about it."- Jennie Kim





	Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the jensoo library date in manchester. Just imagine the huge ass book had the cover of black or pink ktl album. Special thanks to halle💓 my luv who proofread the first half of this💓 so if the paragraphs are ugly that part is unedited aljfkdjfjfkdk lmfao im sorry just enjoy i guess, oh and this is an au so it's not real at all and i hope none of these ever happen.

Jisoo sighed as she stretched out her limbs. She gathered her things and turned her computer off. Then she said a hasty good-bye to Seulgi as she went out their office building. 

Being a critic for top celebrities is tough and Jisoo hates it because she’s not allowed to say what she wants. The only reason is because she's _ scared _ . The fans always have nasty things to say to her, even if her comment is just the slightest bit negative towards their precious idol, and they attacked her with all their threats--even if it was nothing _ but _ the truth. Contrary to popular belief--Seulgi's--Jisoo just really wants a simple life. 

Simple, as in going to the library at five in the afternoon to spend her remaining hours before dinner. Jisoo always found herself at home when surrounded by the relaxing aroma of books, becoming intoxicated in the lands she could only dream of.

As such, she went to the furthest bookshelf in the library because, for some reason unbeknownst to her, the staff thought it would be a great idea to put the fantasy section in the corner of the room. In retrospect, it was kind of smart since the customers could browse the different genres first, probably finding something interesting along the way, before going to their preferred section (fantasy). Jisoo was on her way to pick a book from her favourite area, but she got distracted by an oversized pink book. The object caught her eye because it happened to be sitting on the edge of the very top shelf.

_ ‘This was new,’ _ she recognized. She comes to this library three times a week, but she had never seen a book this big before. It's kind of surprising how no one thought of taking it when it's literally hanging off the edge of the shelf; however, Jisoo quickly overruled that thought, remembering that this shelf is located in the furthest part of the library. 

And so, like a curious child, she heaved the heavy ass pink book towards the nearest table she could find and sat down. She looked around the library first, and saw that there were only a number of people since finals are finally over. She sighed in relief, turned her gaze upon the book, and started admiring the intricate design on the cover. 

_ 'This must be some kind of a castle-kingdom-princesses fantasy book,' _she thought, as her hand traced the slightly 3D design of the cover.

She shook her head and opened up the hard cover. The spine of the book cracked, as if it had not been opened in ages. Jisoo stared at the words written on the first page:

** _A Lonely Pierrot_ **

  


#  ** _the ghosts once said that ‘those who think emotions are weak, then those are foolish'_ **

  
  


\- Property of Jennie Kim

Jisoo absentmindedly brushed her fingers across the name, _Jennie Kim_, as she processed the words. It was the first page and she's already finding everything _ weird _.

Taking a moment to think about it...Jisoo felt weird. Her heart was constricting from absolutely nothing. It's like she's hollow, unable to relax as she was just moments ago. 

However, _Jennie Kim_\--probably the name of the author, piqued Jisoo’s interest. She never read any works from a Jennie Kim. Maybe this Jennie Kim was just a newbie author. Jisoo prepared a sticky pad beside the book to critic the writing afterwards. 

And when she turned the page--to the second--a flash of bright light almost blinded her eyes.

* * *

_ "Kim Jisoo-ssi? Jisoo-ssi?" _

When Jisoo opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a _ really _ bright light. Coming to her senses slower than she’d like, she realized it was an LED light from the ceiling.As Jisoo was finally adjusting to the bright lights practically _ burning _ her retinas, she heard her name being called again, so she stood up suddenly with a loud "Yes?!" that surprised the few girls sitting inline with her. The others bewildered her, _ ‘Woah, didn’t see them there…’ _.

When did she leave the library? Why is she in this hallway? Where even is she? Why are the girls beside her holding papers? Why is she _ also _ holding a bunch of papers? Why is her name being called? She had so many questions, but her main priority right now was what the heck are these baggy clothes doing on her body?! 

_ ’I feel like an early 2000's hippie or something. What even...’ _ Jisoo remarked, not used to these type of street clothes in years.

"Kim Jisoo-ssi?" the girl on the door called her name again, for the fourth time, and gave her a sympathizing look. _ 'For what?? What?!' _ Jisoo thought--as the staff mistook her confusion as nervousness and then lead her inside another room. The room was dark and there were so many people inside, most of them being old dudes that looked like the type Jisoo didn’t want to associate herself with. Sitting on the center, however, was another old dude with a hat; he looked weird and it carried through with his aura. 

"Kim Jisoo, right?" the guy with the odd hat sitting in the center asked her.

Jisoo nodded her head and answered with a small “Yes,” finally feeling her nervousness catch up to her as so many eyes were staring--no_ , analyzing--at _ her. She suddenly became very hyper aware of her situation: she could feel their cold, judgment-filled eyes gazing over her whole body. Jisoo shivered, both from her predicament and her building anxiety.

"Would you tell us why did you auditioned here at YG?"

Taken aback, Jisoo couldn’t help the puzzled look that crossed her face: ‘_ First of all, what the fuck is a YG? Second of all, this is an audition?! Why am I here?! Third, what the actual fuck??’ _She quickly composed herself and her thoughts as she gulped and replied:

"I would." She hid her small smirk, finding some pride with her slyness when she saw some staff stifle a laugh at it, "I think it would be fun and _ challenging _." The words came to her naturally, despite the mess of thoughts occurring internally.

_ ‘After all, auditions are mostly challenging, right?? Right?!‘ _

The guy with a weird hat chuckled at her--only slightly. It was weird when he chuckled, Jisoo didn’t want to hear it again. He then fixed the papers on his desk and looked at her, staring directly into her eyes, "Let us see what you have then."

Jisoo's eyes settled on the paper on her hands. She read it fast enough to memorize its flow. It was easy: it was just some lines. Jisoo’s read those lines on some books before, so she already knew how to present it dramatically. 

She acted and the logical part of her brain thought that she must be auditioning for a drama role or something. _ 'Well, what a good thing "I'm such a drama queen" (cr. to Kang Seulgi),' _Jisoo thought.

The staff around her clapped as she finished the short piece. She let out a small sigh and patiently waited for the center guy to respond.

"That's good. Well, can you sing for us?" 

Jisoo's eyes widened as she panicked, clearly caught off guard._ 'What do you mean i have to sing!? Is this an audition for a musical!?' _ She didn’t even get enough time to fully react before she heard the familiar melody of a song she liked that was popular from the early 2000’s. _ 'Oh I know this song!! I sing this on the karaoke all the time!' _

And so she did. 

Jisoo herself think she didn't do that bad because if she were in a karaoke, she's sure to be getting at least a 95 or a 97 right now but those thoughts suddenly diminished when she saw the guy in the middle with a weird hat smiling just so subtly. 

He _ nicely _ commented, "At least you were in tune." 

Ok that was kind of harsh but she did kind of half assed this whole thing anyways, so she probably deserved that.

After that whole thing, the staff just said that they would call her if she got in or something, _ whatever that was, _ and now that she stepped out the building, she's in a predicament. This isn't Seoul. Everyone is speaking korean but this isn't the city she grew up on. She panicking _ again _ . She passed by a building and she finally saw her reflection on the glass. She was YOUNG young. Is she back to being 15 or something? 13? 12? She looks so young. She still have that baby fat on her cheeks that she desperately tried to outgrown when she was 23 and now it's back-- _ all her efforts back then, all futile. _

As she walked around, she summarized everything that has happened so far:

  1. She was sucked in on a book.
  2. She just did an audition to whatever company that was.
  3. She looks like a baby again
  4. She's wearing a baggy hippie gangster clothes or something---she doesn't want to admit it's comfortable, but it is.
  5. She's lost in this new place where everyone speaks korean but she isn't in Seoul?? Yes she did asked the guard moments before that she is, indeed, on Seoul, South Korea. But the buildings, infrastructures, and everything else ISN'T Seoul--she's been living in Seoul for the whole 25 Korean years of her life and this is just ain't _it_.
  6. She's gonna have to have a _long_ talk with Miss Jennie Kim when she gets back because when people says a good book is when you feel everything the character feels, it doesn't mean LITERALLY.

Jisoo sighed as she walked aimlessly on the sidewalk, walking beside numerous people with a clear destination unlike her. She felt her back pocket buzz and she was reminded that she may have a cellphone in whatever time or place is this. 

And she did have one. 

It's a flip phone.

_ A flip phone. _

She has an ancient flip phone on her hands and all she could is gape at it because who fucking uses flip phones anymore? Those things are ancient. She only saw those in pictures or in museums. It's buzzing and lighting up so she opened it and oh my god, IT HAS A KEYPAD. A. KEY. PAD. 

_ A FLIP PHONE WITH A KEYPAD. _

dad calling ...

She fumbles a little bit and did a mental eenie meenie on which button to press because no, she really doesn't know how this ancient little thing work. 

_ [Hey sweetie are you done with the audition?] _

Yes dad, are you going to pick me up?

_ [I can't, sorry sooya...but Junghun can. I already told him to fetch you.] _

Yay! Thank you dad! Love you!

_ [Love you too sweetie] _

Jisoo could only sigh in relief. That was definitely her father's voice and Junghun is apparently in this world too. _ Maybe this book world resembles the real world accurately, _Jisoo thinks as she went back to the building where she auditioned and sat on the sidewalk. She probably looks like a homeless person right now but who cares? Honestly, she just can't. 

* * *

It was only after a week when she processed everything and accepted it as her new _ "life". _

She's stuck in a fantasy book that was set in the past, yes, as in year 2011 past. That explains why the streets of Seoul were so unfamiliar to her. Additionally, the company she auditioned to was apparently YG entertainment and she was surprised at the lack of taste this book self of her because literally why not SM entertainment? it's the home of legends like TVXQ, the only kpop group she knows and bop her head on to their songs. Kpop isn't that big on the future anyways so Jisoo doesn't really get what's the big deal.

So now, she's here on her childhood home--it was strangely accurate, its a carbon copy of her childhood home in the real world--sitting and enjoying cartoons because she's back to being 17 and this is an acceptable behavior for a teenager.

Suddenly, their home telephone rang and she rolled her eyes before getting up to pick that heavy thing up-- it was heavy and big, everything on this age is heavy and big and not very convenient--then answered it. 

It was a woman on the phone, they've explained that they're a part of YG ent's staffs and she said that she, Jisoo, passed the audition for YG Stage however she has to transfer to the idol department but it's her choice to do both. The woman also gave her the details on where and when she should be on the building of YG ent. 

The only time Jisoo responded that isn't a nod is when she let out a small apprehensive 'yay?' when the staff told her she passed because honestly, with that half assed performance she gave, she didn't know if the standards were so low or the other auditioners simply suck or she's just really that great. She even passed that singing-something that she karaoke'd all the way, 

totally unbelievable.

* * *

And so because of that phone call, she's back at this building again, not at the first floor but she leveled up on the third floor. The staff opened a door and she could see the big mirrors and lots of girls which apparently to her new knowledge were called as 'trainees' and she's going to be one too. 

The staff introduced her name and etc. She didn't get to show her talents because the choreographer came and they had to start practicing on a new song that everyone was meant to perform at the end of the month.

Jisoo didn't mind much, she was only here because of her book self and she already have a stable income as a critic in real life anyways. However, when they were practicing already, she was impressed at the thin girl with black hair, that looked like a foreigner, because of her fluid moves and on point style._ She's definitely going to debut, good for her, _ Jisoo thought as she followed the steps to the rhythm not noticing there are eyes on her. 

After the training session, Jisoo was suddenly surrounded by girls and_ oh my god _ she's definitely gay but being surrounded by _ this _ amount of girls after a dance practice just literally take the breath out of her lungs.

They have numerous questions, some are generic like _ 'Where are you from?', 'Jisoo is your name?' _ and some are nerve (gay) inducing like, _ 'Why are you so pretty?', 'How did you get to move like that?', 'You're so cute! Are you younger than us?' _And believe her or not but she tried her best to answer all questions without blushing too much at the compliments. After all that, she went to retrieve her bag that was on the side and saw the foreign girl struggling with something on her bag. 

"Can I help you with that?" Jisoo asked and pointed at the jammed zipper of the girl's bag. 

The girl was slightly shocked at her sudden voice but shyly nodded as Jisoo smiled and fixed the zipper. "I'm Jisoo by the way," and offered her hand for a handshake.

The foreign girl smiled shyly, "I'm Lisa." Jisoo immediately noticed the broken accent Lisa has and said slowly with gestures, "Do you want to eat dinner with me outside?"

Lisa's eyes sparkled with delight as she understood what Jisoo has said, thanks to the gestures and slow pronunciation, she nodded eagerly. 

Jisoo smiled,_ It seems like this trainee thing isn't so bad after all. _

* * *

It was on the second day when Jisoo heard Jennie Kim's name. Her neck snapped to side immediately when she heard it from a trainees lips and went to that trainee immediately. 

"What do you mean by Jennie Kim?" she inquired, trying to keep her voice steady and not suspicious. 

"She's the longest trainee here." the other girl didn't mind Jisoo's sudden questionings and just answered with her own opinions, "She looks kinda mean and the articles about her on the internet says she's a bully so," the girl shrugged.

Jisoo frowned when she heard it, _ Jennie Kim is a trainee here? She wasn't an author? Weird _, Jisoo thought. 

"Oh there she is." 

The door closed and Jennie Kim, wearing black from top to bottom as if it isn't summer, walked in with sunglasses on her eyes.

She passed by Jisoo and Jisoo would be lying if she said she's isn't curious.

* * *

It was on the third day when she spoke to Jennie. They were in the sauna, bare naked and just want to relax after a long week even if Jisoo only worked hard on the half of it. 

Jisoo approached her first as she went down the hot water, "Hey, you're Jennie Kim right?"

Jennie raised an eyebrow at her as she recognized her face, "And who told you that? the other trainees? the article that called me a bully?"

Jisoo let out a small grin as she saw how guarded and affected the girl actually is after all the accusations, "Actually I heard it from the ghosts on the practice room." 

Jennie slightly paled and let out a small smile after seeing Jisoo's goofy grin, "You're kind of funny, Kim Jisoo."

"Oh?!" Jisoo replied, feigning surprise in a dramatic way, "Did the ghosts told you my name too?!" 

Jennie laughed at the older girl's antics,

_ "Yes, the ghosts did." _

* * *

After that encounter with Jennie Kim where they talked about their lives and dreams--mostly it was Jennie talking, that girl was talkative--they sort of became the best of friends. They became this duo tag team on each practices and they're usually on the second and third spot with the first spot always belonging to Lisa, Jisoo learned that the girl was Thai after many dinners.

It was announced that they were set to debut along with 3 other girls and honestly it was kind of relieving for Jisoo that it was delayed because honestly she isn't that close yet with the others. However when she saw the tear stained face of Lisa when they were informed it would be delayed and the guarded look of Jennie, Jisoo vowed that day on that she would protect them and encourage them everyday. 

Jisoo didn't approach Lisa immediately. After everyone except Jisoo, stormed out of the room after the announcement, since they probably wanted to cry more on a secluded corner. She just sighed and practiced the part she didn't get yesterday as it was in her plans for tonight, debut delayed or not.

She didn't notice that Lisa entered the room and watching her practice because she was too focused on getting that move right. "Unnie, you're supposed to put your arms here you know." Lisa suddenly said and Jisoo jumped at the sudden voice. Lisa chuckled at the older girl's surprise.

"Lisa, you scared me!" Jisoo said as she put her hand on her heart, calming it. After a while she sighed and smiled at Lisa softly, "Can you teach me that move?"

Lisa smiled at her and taught her for half an hour. "You're really great at dancing, Lisa. I'm sure you're going to debut." She tip-toed and ruffled Lisa's hair as the younger girl is shorter than her, "Don't worry too much. You're talented and what will come....will come."

Lisa laughed and pushed her unnie's hand away from her hair, "Unnie, that doesn't make any sense!" 

Jisoo smiled,_ I'm going to take care of you in this book world, Lisa-ya. _

* * *

Jisoo didn't spoke about the delayed debut to Jennie until days after, she thought to give Jennie space to clear her mind but after seeing the younger girl destroy her body by practicing till early morning, she ought to stop it. 

"Jennie," she called out as Jennie was drinking some water for a short break, "Let's just practice tomorrow? It's getting late."

Jennie didn't face her as she answered, "You can go first, unnie. I have to practice more."

Jisoo reached out to Jennie's hand and pulled her to look at her face, "Please, Jennie?" she said with a worried smile, "Please rest for now? We can't have you being one of the ghosts on this practice room, Jennie." 

Jennie stared at her and Jisoo was almost worried at the wrong timing of her joke but she saw how fast Jennie's walls crumbled down and she let out a small whimper of a laugh before crying her heart out on the middle of that empty practice room. 

Jisoo held her as she crumbled down, her wails and cries is stinging Jisoo's heart but she didn't let her emotions get the best of her and just held Jennie.

"I practiced so hard, danced, rapped and sang so hard. Am I going to be a trainee forever? Am I not enough?" 

"Jennie, shhh." Jisoo cooed as she caressed Jennie's back, "You are enough, that's why you're in the debuting member list right? We will get there soon. I know this. I feel it."

A silence encompassed them both and Jennie's small cries were the only sound they can hear. 

"Unnie," Jennie eventually spoke, even with a shaky voice, "Why aren't you sad it was delayed? Do you not care about debuting?"

Jisoo gave her a reassuring smile as she wiped the tears that continued falling on Jennie's cheeks, "I do care, Jennie. It's just I dont want to cry and look ugly you know? They said I'm set to become the main visual."

Jennie grinned through the tears, "Yah! Kim Jisoo! Are you saying I look ugly right now?!"

Jisoo laughed at her face and squished Jennie's cheeks, "You look cute actually. Like a dumpling soup. All wet and squishy."

Jennie laughed, her tears subsiding, 

_ "Yah! Kim Jisoo!!" _

* * *

Chaeyoung came and they were like a happy family who always go camping. Chaeyoung will whip out her guitar and strum an english song, Jennie will know that song and sing along, Lisa will listen while humming the melody as she lean on Chae's side, and Jisoo looks over at them like _ she's home. _

It was only a book world but Jisoo found her family here. It makes her feel fuzzy and warm, she's genuinely happy that she could cry. 

Instead, she belt out the chorus with a hairbrush on her hand, "Oooooonce MOOOREEEE, you OOOOOOOpen the dOOOOR."

The three girls was surprised at her dramatic solo and stared at her. After a solid second, everyone laughed out loud.

_ This is the family she wants to be happy with forever. _

* * *

They are debuting. They are debuting and Jisoo feels like she's a walking time bomb. She's nervous like she's going to do a high dive and she never felt this nervous before except for the time when she was held at gunpoint of a crazed fan who was salty about her on point™ interview with his favorite celebrity. Well anyways this was different. _Totally different_. She's going to debut with Jennie, Rosé, and Lisa, her members, _her family_.

She wants to cry out of frustration, out of nervousness, out of happiness, out of anger because the time is ticking way too fast that she can't compose her self and she's being very _very_ _antsy_.

She could feel her member's nervousness too and all she could do is give them a wry smile because, she's sorry, she can't really comfort them right now since her head is in haywire of emotions and thoughts and

_oh_

_this book world is getting too intense._

When they were called to the stage and to record their performance, Jennie suddenly sprained her ankle. _Oh no, Jennie._ As she watched her teammate being taken care of the staffs, her cheeks suddenly feels _wet_.

Whether Chaeyoung or Lisa saw it, they definitely didn't say a word since they too are worried at Jennie's state and minding their own nervousness for their debut stage.

Tears are still falling out of her eyes and when Jennie looked at her, stunned that _Jisoo was crying_, Jennie didn't know anything else to do than try to comfort her with a wry smile.

_Pathetic, she's the one who's injured but she's the one comforting you. Get it together, Jisoo._

Jisoo nodded, mostly at herself, and ran to the nearest comfort room to fix herself. She took a few deep breaths and controlled her surging emotions.

She looked into her eyes on the mirror. She remembered the way Chae and Lisa looked at her with sympathy and Jennie's wry comforting smile. She glared at her reflection.

_"Never again."_

She hastily left the rest room to the direction of where her members should be.

_'Never be weak again, Kim Jisoo. Especially when they needed you the most.'_

* * *

  
_'Jisoo so stiff'_

_'The girl not in a crop top can't dance at all lmao'_

_'The visual hole in bp is the visual ㅋㅋㅋ'_

_'jisoo has a man voice ew'_

_'jisoo cant dance why is she there'_

"Jisoo unnie!" Jennie's shout startled Jisoo, who was sitting comfortably on their dorm couch.

"Yah Jennie why are you shouting near my ear?!" Jisoo retorted as she covered her left ear. "What is it?"

Jennie's eyebrows were meeting and she looked very, _very_ angry. "Why are you reading those comments?"

"Why are you reading what I was reading on my phone," Jisoo chuckled nervously as she turned off her phone--a smartphone now, mind you, not a flip phone--and faced Jennie's still angry face, "I wasn't...."

Jennie glared at her, "I'll have you to know that you're amazing and you shouldn't listen to those shi--"

Jisoo puts her hand on Jennie's cheeks, "Jendeuk. I'm fine." she smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry about me too much."

Jennie's face became soft within seconds as she leaned on Jisoo's touch, "But unnie..."

"I said don't worry about it, come here." Jisoo offered her arms and lap as she gestured for Jennie to sit on her lap and hug her, Jennie did so.

As they hugged, Jisoo suddenly heard a muffled sound and she slightly went out of their hug to have a better look at Jennie's face which is now stained with tears.

"Jendeukie, why are you crying? I told you already, don't worry about it. I'm fine, see?" Jisoo grinned as she tries to make Jennie stop crying and make her see that she's _really_ fine.

However, it didn't get it's desired effect, "It's not fair! I saw you work hard like everyone else! I watch you practice for hours end and--and--"

Jisoo soothed her back, "Jennie breathe with me, okay? Inhale, exhale." they repeated it until Jennie's breathing calms down.

"I told you not to worry about it, right?" Jisoo said again with a sweet and comforting smile, "Some people, Jennie, would always just look at the tip of the iceberg while some people dives and they see that there's more ice below." She presses her forehead at Jennie's as she wiped the girl's tears, "I will only look at those people that dives, Jennie. I promise you that."

Jennie can only nod slightly due to their closeness and missed the warmth Jisoo had when the older girl pulled away and stood up.

"Besides, me? Can't dance? They probably never saw me do this." Jisoo then did some weird dance moves in front of Jennie that involves a lot of wiggly arm movements.

Jennie stifled a laugh as she watched the funny moves the older girl is doing.

Just then the door opens and it reveals Lisa who just came from a family dinner since they were visiting from her home country.

"Lalisa! Join me! Let's do that alien thing!"

Lisa happily joined her unnie and they both performed in front of Jennie. Rosé was then woken up by the loudness of Jisoo's voice and Jennie's laugh and she saw the funny dance moves the two were doing. She sat down beside her unnie and laughed along with her.

_'Ah these are the smiles i love.'_  


* * *

Jisoo didn't know when exactly did she fell in love with Jennie. It wasn't slow. It wasn't gradual. She just woke up and saw the sleeping girl in her arms and was like _'Oh I want to wake up by her side everyday.'_

It kind of scared her.

She's in a book and she's falling in love with the future author. Jisoo sighed as she just faced the ceiling, still feeling Jennie's calming presence beside her.

Jisoo closed her eyes. Thinking about all the stuff they went through as BLACKPINK. They've debuted. They had their first comeback together. They won some awards on those end of the year award shows. They went to some variety shows. They did it all together. As a group. As a family.

Jisoo wanted to know when exactly did she fell in love with Jennie. She knew she was already in love with the younger way before this day but brushed it off as nothing because they were both busy.

Was it when she saw her at the sauna? When they first slept in one bed? When she first held Jennie on her arms as the girl cried? When they were performing on stage and had a brief eye contact? Was it when the first time she called her Jendeukie?

_Was it when she read Jennie's name at the first page of the book?_

Jisoo let out a loud sigh as her thoughts brought her back to the book again. She can't even comprehend the reality anymore. She knows what she feels for Jennie is real but this book, this world, isn't. This was the past. A fantasy world set in the past. This isn't real. Chaeyoung, Lisa, BLACKPINK, Blinks, Jennie...

Jennie isn't real.

_Her family _isn't real.

_Nothing here is real._

She's just a simple critic pawn in Seoul in the year 2116. She's just a writer, she's not a big shot K-pop idol. Everything here isn't real.

It's making Jisoo lose her mind.

Jennie stirs awake seconds later. "Unnie?" she asks, hazy cat eyes looking at Jisoo's distressed face, "Are you alright? I'm here for you."

In a split second, Jisoo was already grinning at her and it confuses Jennie immediately whether what she saw was just a hallucination.

"I'm okay, Jendeuk, but my arm isn't." Jisoo dramatically faked being hurt, "Ah, it's dead now because of Jendeuk's clinginess. I will have to cut if off and just perform with one arm. And the crowd will call me 'the first one handed K-pop idol'," She finished with flourish and grandeur hand motions with her free arm.

Jennie laughed at Jisoo's antics and cuddled more into Jisoo's arm and warmth, "If that's your way of telling me to let go of you, I won't!"

"Ahhh!! Jendeukiee!!"

* * *

It was the last stop of their European tour, Barcelona.

Europe was amazing. Amsterdam was great with Jennie. Their UK date was spent looking like silly teenagers playing with everything on that grand library and taking pictures everywhere. Paris was magnificent, the old Eiffel tower view with her parents--her book parents but parents nonetheless--was a dream come true. Maybe she can arrange a Paris getaway with her parents when she comes back to reality. _Oh, scratch that. _Anyways, Barcelona was amazing. It was what she imagined and more.

The concert was still on going. The cheers from the blinks are so loud, it was seeping through her in ears. The pinks lights of the ppyong bongs are looking like pink stars. It was beautiful. Jisoo wouldn't have it any other way.

When Jisoo first noticed it, it was on her clarity solo stage. There are times where she just looks up for a dramatic effect as she belt out the lyrics of the song. It was then she saw a person at the top.

_'Probably a crew'_

They were stepping hazardously on the metal bars at the ceiling that connects the spot lights. Jisoo saw the person stop at the center right spot light, right if you're facing the stage.

Jisoo didn't mind it much and continued singing her song. It's probably a crew anyways.

* * *

It was definitely not a crew.

The trumpets of Kill This Love is booming out loud at the venue. The cheers are loud after the short break. The whole venue was vibrating from the excitement at the new song.

However, Jisoo knew something was wrong.

The spot light meant for Rosé at the beginning of the song was slight ajar and she saw Chaeng adjusting slightly to it, ever the professional she is.

Throughout the whole song she was subtly looking at it, calculating the time it might fall and from the way the lights went crazy as they sang, it won't be too long.

Jisoo was right.

** _"We all commit to love that makes you cry."_ **

The unnies are marching now to be on stage with them. Making Jisoo more anxious as there's more people that can be affected.

_ **"We're all making love that kills you inside"** _

Oh why did they made this arrangement again. There's two unnies on her back and this is dangerous. The light might fall any moment now and there's 4 (including Lisa beside her) possible victims of this.

_ **"We must kill this love yeah it's sad but true"** _

Not to mention it might..._explode_.

** _"Gotta kill this love before it kills you too"_ **

JenLiChaeng is on the stage as well as the unnies and the band behind the lcds. Not to mention, there's a lot of blinks near the stage...

_ **"Kill this love yeah it's sad but true"** _

And if it explodes it might cause a fire which might cause panic and a stampede...

_ **"Gotta kill this love.."** _

Jisoo's running out of time and the risk is too big.

_ **"Gotta kill.."** _

Jisoo has no other options. It's the only choice.

** _"Let's Kill This Love."_ **

  
**_CRASH_**

_"JISOO!"_

* * *

Jisoo found herself floating in somewhere full of white light. There was a open rectangular space, probably made for a door but the door was missing, and an even brighter white light coming out of it. Jisoo didn't think of anything else and just went through it. The book world already made her believe in other non reality things anyway.

Like these bright white lights.

* * *

When Jisoo opened her eyes, all she saw was white. However, this time her hazy vision saw a blurred image in front of her. It was Jennie's frantic face with a mixture of worry and panic.

"Unnie!" Jennie's worried voice shout out and it made Jisoo wince a bit because of the loudness.

Suddenly, the doctors and nurses rushes in and made Jennie stay outside as they monitored Jisoo's condition. Jisoo only felt the pain on her torso when the doctor made her aware of it.

Jennie came back moments after. The panic on her face decreased while worry and anger seemed more prominent.

"Unnie." Jennie started menacingly as if threatening Jisoo, "You knew what would happen, right?"

Jisoo gulped, "W-what?"

"You pushed the unnies and Lisa away a second before the light fell down. You knew what would happen."

Seeing Jennie's face contorted with anger and worry, Jisoo sighed and just decided she'll just tell the truth, "Yes. I knew."

"Then why didn't you just stopped the performance?! Made it known!? We could've prevented that injury! That wound!" Jennie cried out, "...that blood.." her voice slightly broke at the end

and it also broke Jisoo's heart.

Jisoo reached out to Jennie's hand that was crumpling the white sheets of her hospital bed. "Jendeukie... really, I'm fine... I'm Jisoo and I'm--"

"No, you're not okay!!" Jennie interrupted, "You're injured! You lost a lot of blood! It could've been fatal and I'm really, really, _really_ tired of seeing you convincing yourself that you're fine! You're not!! But we're here with you._ I'm_ here with you. So please..."

Jennie sobbed and said in the most heartbreaking way possible, "Let me share your pain too."

"Jennie.."

"Unnie, please promise me that when you have a problem, we'll talk it out? Whether it's big or small, whether it's stupid or not, I'll be here to listen okay? I'm here for you like how you're here for me, Unnie. So please, _please_ promise me."

Jennie looked at her with those tear streaken cheeks and watery eyes. Jisoo can say no, she should, but she just couldn't. Especially with that vulnerable voice.

_"I promise, Jendeuk."_

* * *

Jisoo promised.

She did.

She thanks her eyes for being great and only slightly blurry. She also thanks olens for the great contact lenses she's wearing right now that enhanced her slightly damaged eyes.

It was a gun.

She saw it targeting them but they were dancing, doing a lot of movements. She had been praying for someone--a staff or security--seeing it and taking care of it however their performance is almost coming to an end and the talk/mc part is fast approaching.

_Fuck._

Rosé was the first one to talk and the gun was raised but no, it wasn't pointed at her.

_Fuck this._

Then Jennie was next to say something and Jisoo suddenly hugged her.

_ **BANG** _

Screams echoed. Staffs and security rushing in and amidst the chaos, Jisoo's arms tightened around Jennie.

"Jennie-ya."

"You broke your promise, Unnie "

"I-I know. I'm sorry."

The medics were rushing to them, pulling Jisoo out of her tight grasp from Jennie, immediately doing first aid procedures.

Chaeyoung and Lisa were crying at the side, although both being ushered to safety by their managers, in case the suspect fires another bullet, but they didn't bulge.

Jisoo held their hands tight. It was so painful. She felt so _weak_. She wants to cry from the pain. Looking up, she saw Jennie's crying face and the blood--_her blood--on_ blood--on Jennie's performance outfit.

"Jendeuk-ah," she whispered as the pain grounded her body,

_"I love you."_

* * *

"Uh miss? Hello miss? Wake up miss."

Jisoo's eyes opened slowly. She was back at the library and there's this guy in front of her, probably the new employee.

"Miss, the library is closing so if you're going to check out that book please go to the check out counter."

Dazed, Jisoo replied, "Huh, okay."

The book was still under her hands but this time it's significantly smaller, like a normal pink book.

The gears were turning inside her head as she process everything at once. She's still alive. She haven't died. She's....back..? to the library..?

_Jennie.._

_Rosé..._

_Lisa..._

_Blackpink_...

A tear fell from her eyes.

.

.  
.  
.

And for the first time in many, _many_ years,

_Kim Jisoo cried in public._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i havent reread the last part so if there's any mistakes that's bc im a mistake! :D watch pierrot [eng sub] on youtube! great song with a great message, it inspired this piece too. oh and if you wanna leave some comments for me that would be very appreciated 🤗


End file.
